Bon Appétit
by Elizabeth Weinbloom
Summary: Got me spread like a buffet. Bon appétit, baby. VKOOK. YAOI. DLDR. RNR PLEASEU.


Taehyung lapar. Pagi ia hanya sempat melahap sepotong roti- dan tidak kebagian jatah istirahat siang. Sedangkan tubuhnya diminta untuk mengikuti kuliah hingga sore.

Maka Taehyung tergesa ketika pulang ke apartemennya. Membayangkan bahwa lidahnya akan mengecapi ramyun instan- atau jika beruntung mendapati kekasihnya memasak untuk makan malam.

Tapi harapan tinggal harapan- Taehyung malah menemukan stock ramyun instannya sudah ludes. Dan Jungkook, kekasihnya sekaligus orang yang bertanggung jawab atas konsumsi Taehyung- malah asyik bergulat dengan game.

"Kook-" Taehyung mendesis sebal. Jungkook hanya mendengung menanggapi.

"Aku lapar-" Jungkook mengalihkan perhatiannya, mengernyit bingung. Sebelum akhirnya memilih mematikan gamenya.

"Tunggu sebentar hyung- aku mandi dulu."

Perempatan kasat mata tercetak di dahi Taehyung. Perutnya yang lapar terasa memberontak- mendesah protes. Tapi Taehyung tidak bisa menolak atau apapun- memilih menurut dan mengalah pada pemuda kelinci itu ketimbang harus berdebat panjang.

Taehyung beralih menuju kulkas, mengambil sebotol susu pisang untuk mengganjal perutnya. Sebelum berjalan gontai menuju kamar.

.

.

Taehyung mendecakkan lidahnya, kesal. Karena sudah beberapa menit semenjak suara gemericik air kamar mandi berhenti, ia tidak mendengar apapun. Hanya hening. Bukan suara dentingan peralatan dapur seperti yang Taehyung harapkan.

Demi Tuhan, perut Taehyung benar-benar kelaparan. Dan itu membuat rasa toleransinya menipis. Taehyung ogah-ogahan menyeret kakinya menuju dapur, sekaligus berencana mengomeli kekasih kelincinya yang tidak kunjung membuatkannya makan malam.

Dan ketika sampai di dapur, Taehyung merelakan dirinya menganga. Terkejut bukan main karena ia tidak menemukan Jungkook bergulat dengan pelaratan dapur.

Melainkan tengah duduk di meja makan–

—dengan kemeja sinfull berwarna putihnya

—dengan celana dalam warna hitam.

Tubuh berisi Jungkook terekspos begitu saja dengan ekspresi binalnya.

"Kupikir kau benar-benar lapar hyung—" Bagaimana bisa Jungkook mengatakan hal itu dengan nada tanpa dosa sedangkan wajahnya tampak binal?

"B-brengsek," Taehyung mendadak keras. Taehyung menyeret tubuhnya, mengisi space diantara kaki Jungkook yang tergantung- menghimpit tubuh kekasih kelincinya.

Jungkook melingkari pinggang Taehyung dengan kakinya, menariknya mendekat. Sedikit menggesekkan privasi mereka dan memancing lenguhan penuh dosanya.

"H-hyung katanya lapar–" Jungkook mengerling nakal ketika mendengar nafas Taehyung memberat. Taehyung melarikan wajahnya di perpotongan leher Jungkook- menggesekkan hidungnya dengan kulit kekasihnya yang lembab sehabis mandi. Luar biasa halus. Aroma sabun kayu manis yang dipakai Jungkook tercium samar.

"Tentu saja—" Taehyung beralih memberikan satu jilatan panas di kulit lehernya, membuat desisan Jungkook lepas begitu saja. Jungkook mendongak- mempersilahkan Taehyung menodai lehernya. Jilatan-jilatan panas itu beralih menjadi kecupan, tidak lama kemudian beralih menjadi hisapan erotis. Tangannya beralih ke rambut Taehyung, mengacaknya dengan gemas.

'N-ngh h–hyungh'

Jungkook melenguh ketika Taehyung menjubahi kulit lehernya dengan lebam ciuman. Yang kemudian menjadi sebuah jalur yang berlabuh pada bibirnya.

Ciuman Taehyung brutal. Tidak halus seperti yang biasa mereka lakukan. Bibir bawah Jungkook dilumati dan digigiti dengan gemas- hingga terasa kebas. Lidah Taehyung menyeruak begitu saja ketika belah bibir bawahnya dikoyak Taehyung.

Lidah Taehyung seperti biasa begitu memabukkan. Begitu lihai membelai gairahnya, jilatan-jilatannya begitu sensual. Mengajak lidahnya yang terkulai lemas untuk saling melilit- bertarung untuk dominasi. Saliva meluber hingga ke dagu Jungkook- menetesi lehernya yang penuh lebam keunguan.

'M–mmh'

Decakan lidah dan lenguhan Jungkook menjadi penyemangat tangan Taehyung yang menjajah kancing kemejanya. Terburai begitu cepat. Jungkook menjambak Taehyung- ketika nafasnya habis. Tanpa jeda, Taehyung menjajah nipplenya yang terbuka. Lidahnya memberikan jilatan erotis pada sekitar aerolanya, sebelum akhirnya menangkup nipple Jungkook pada satu hisapan panas.

'H-hh—h-hyungh-'

Sebelah tangan Taehyung begitu aktif memicu nipple Jungkook yang lain untuk mencuat- mendambakan rangsangan. Mulut Taehyung yang panas luar biasa dengan ceat beralih pada sebelah nipple Jungkook yang masih kering. Bibir Taehyung akan meninggalkan tanda jajahan di setiap teritorinya- lebam.

'A-ahh—j-jebal—hn-nhh'

Tangan Taehyung yang terbebas memberikan elusan berbahaya pada paha Jungkook yang melingkari pinggangnya. Memicu Jungkooknya bergerak gelisah- membuat privasi keduanya bergesek secara lebih intim. Taehyung menggeram nikmat.

Taehyung benar-benar keras.

Taehyung menurunkan kecupan sehalus kupu-kupu di perut rata Jungkook. Lidahnya menyapu kesana-kemari meninggalkan jejak basah. Sedangkan Jungkook tidak mampu melakukan apapun selain mengerang dan merengek-memohon kepuasan.

Tiba-tiba Jungkook mendorong Taehyung menjauh, meninggalkan kerutan tidak suka pada dahi Taehyung-

—tidak ada seorang pun yang suka kegiatan asyiknya diganggu.

Namun Jungkook membuat isyarat agar Taehyung tetap diam pada tempatnya. Ia melepas kungkungan kakinya di pinggang Taehyung- menyamankan dirinya pada posisi berbaring di meja makan. Kedua kaki Jungkook menekuk, memamerkan asetnya yang masih terbalut celana dalam.

Sebelum akhirnya jemari Jungkook menarik lepas celana dalamnya—

—dengan satu sentakan erotis.

Pinggulnya terangkat-memberikan akses pada celananya untuk tersentak lepas. Jungkook merubah posisinya menjadi setengah berbaring- bertumpu pada salah satu sikunya.

Lalu dengan tatapan luas biasa polos, membawa dua jemarinya ke dalam mulut hangatnya. Mengoral jemarinya seperti ia mengoral penis Taehyung.

Sial.

Penis Taehyung serasa hampir pecah ketika mendengar decakan lidah yang beradu dengan jari Jungkook.

'H-hyunghh–'

Jungkook secara sukarela membuka belah kakinya. Memamerkan penisnya yang menegak karena cumbuan Taehyung- dan lubangnya yang terlihat lapar. Jemarinya yang dijubahi saliva, mengelus kerutan lubangnya yang mendamba untuk dimasuki.

'A-ahhn—ngh'

Jungkook mendesah- ketika satu jemarinya meluncur begitu saja ke dalam lubangnya. Mengabaikan ekspresi Taehyung yang nampak beringas oleh nafsu- Jungkook sibuk melecehkan lubangnya sendiri.

'H-hyung—a-ahh-'

Jungkook memekik, mengais kenikmatan ketika ia menambah jumlah jemarinya. Melakukan gerakan-gerakan pelecehan pada lubangnya. Punggungnya terangkat frustasi—

—jemarinya tidak cukup panjang untuk meraih titik ekstasi dalam lubangnya.

'H-hyung—j-jebal-'

Jungkook menangis dalam gairah. Penisnya berdiri tegak, jemarinya melakukan gerakan konstan yang tidak mampu membuatnya pecah.

'J-jebal–'

Lepas. Lepas sudah pertahanan diri Taehyung untuk melihat pertunjukan Jungkook.

"Kau ingin aku melakukan apa, Kook?"

Taehyung tergesa menurunkan boxernya. Penisnya sudah kepalang keras- precumnya bahkan tidak berhenti menetes ketika melihat Jungkook melakukan self-fingering. Tenggorokan Taehyung mendadak kering- membuatnya haus untuk mencicipi tubuh Jungkook.

'J-jebal-h—hngh-makan aku-'

Taehyung menarik lepas jemari Jungkook dari lubangnya. Menelan ludah seperti anjing kudisan ketika menatap lubang Jungkook yang mengkerut kehilangan isinya. Taehyung menurunkan kepalanya-menjejaki paha dalam Jungkook terlebih dahulu. Kulit Jungkook terasa begitu lumer dalam lumatannya. Taehyung terus menjejaki hingga nyaris menyentuh penis Jungkook yang tegak- merindukan sentuhan.

"Menungging–" suara Taehyung yang dalam dan penuh nafsu membuat Jungkook patuh. Taehyung mengelus pipi bokong favoritenya itu sebelum menamparnya keras. Menghasilkan pekikan tinggi dari Jungkook. Mengulanginya beberapa kali hingga kulit lembut itu berwarna merah.

Taehyung akhirnya memutuskan berhenti- menurunkan wajahnya. Ia melumat bokong kenyal Jungkook, mengigitnya gemas- meninggalkan beberapa lebam kepemilikan yang kentara. Sebelum menyibak bokong Jungkook dan memakan habis lubangnya mentah-mentah.

'A-akh—n-ngh'

Jungkook menjerit-jerit nikmat ketika lidah basah Taehyung memakan habis seluruh bagian dalamnya. Menyentuh ekstasinya beberapa kali, membuatnya tersedak desahannya sendiri. Permainan lidah Taehyung luar biasa- berniat menjelajahinya tanpa menyisakan sedikitpun space yang terlewat. Tangan Taehyung bergerak memberi kecocokan pada penisnya yang basah. Serangan-serangan gairah menyetrum seluruh tubuh Jungkook- membuat tubuhnya menegang dengan getaran nikmat luar biasa.

'A—AKH H-HYUNG!'

Begitu mudah orgasmenya terjadi ketika Taehyung memakannya. Seluruh tubuh Jungkook seperti dikejut- terutama bagian bawah perutnya yang mengejang penuh gairah. Spermanya mengotori meja dan sebagian tubuh Jungkook. Lemas. Tapi tidak cukup puas- tidak sebelum penis Taehyung mendobrak ekstasinya dengan liar.

Taehyung tersenyum miring– sebelum melepas cumbuan lidahnya. Meninggalkan satu kecupan erotis pada lubang Jungkook yang merekah-basah. Jungkook melirik penis Taehyung yang terlihat keras-memerah dan basah karena gairah. Tangannya yang gemetar hendak meraih penis Taehyung, namun ditepis begitu saja.

"Tidak sekarang—laparku tidak bisa menunggu untuk sebuah handjob atau blowjob, baby–" Taehyung beralih mengoles sisa sperma Jungkook pada penisnya. Sebelum akhirnya mendekatkan diri, memeluk Jungkook dari belakang. Mengelus lubang Jungkook yang basah dengan ujung penisnya.

Taehyung mengigit gemas bahu Jungkook yang lembab karena keringat. Membiarkan Jungkook merengek pelan, sebelum dengan satu tarikan nafas ia menghentak masuk.

'A-AHH—'

Pekikan vocal lolos begitu saja dari bibir merah Jungkook. Penis Taehyung terasa lebih panas dari lidahnya, keras dan kaku. Permukaan penisnya menggesek seluruh dinding rektum hangat Jungkook. Membuat pemuda kelinci itu melupakan perasaan perih dan tersiksa karena lubangnya dipaksa menampung benda besar secara tiba-tiba.

Taehyung mendesis keenakan. Tangannya berubah menjadi mencengkeram pinggul Jungkook– ia menarik penisnya keluar. Menyisakan kepala penisnya dan tanpa ampun menerobos lagi lubang ketat Jungkook. Melakukan gerakan itu berulang-ulang tanpa membiasakan Jungkook menerima benda besarnya. Jungkook mengeluarkan suara tersedak berulang-ulang karena merasakan hantaman penis Taehyung terasa hingga kerongkongannya.

'N-ngh—h-hyungh'

Ujung penis Taehyung selalu menghantam telak ekstasinya-prostatnya. Tanpa jeda. Jungkook membiarkan mulutnya terbuka penuh kenikmatan-saliva menetes dari sela bibirnya.

Bibir Taehyung aktif menjubahi kulit punggungnya, dan pinggulnya bergerak semakin dalam. Merajam prostat Jungkook dengan sentakan-sentakan brutal. Tangan Taehyung menjalar memainkan penis Jungkook yang kembali menegak. Mengocok meremas serirama hentakan penisnya.

'A-ani-n—ngh-a-ahh—'

Suara pekikan dan tabrakan kulit mengiringi mereka menabrak batas kenikmatan. Taehyung menjeda gerakannya sebentar- membalik tubuh Jungkook. Mendesah keras karena penisnya terasa diremas-kuat karena pergerakan tubuh Jungkook. Taehyung meraub bibir Jungkook yang mengkilat karena saliva. Membagi ciuman brutal tanpa tahu aturan. Sedangkan pinggulnya bergerak lagi semakin dalam.

Kaki Jungkook reflek mengalungi pinggulnya–menekan bokongnya untuk melecehkan rektum Jungkook yang berdecak basah karena precum Taehyung. Jungkook menenggelamkan belah kukunya pada epidermis punggung Taehyung- ketika lelaki itu menabraknya terlalu dalam. Membuat hamburan spektrum putih dibalik matanya yang memburam karena kenikmatan.

'F-fuck Kook—'

Taehyung menggeram ketika penisnya diremas habis ole kehangatan rektum Jungkook.

Ciuman mereka terlepas, Taehyung memilih memanjakan nipple Jungkook dan memperkeras gerakannya. Jungkook mengerang pasrah- suaranya serak. Tangannya beralih memanjakan penisnya yang bergerak kaku seirama dorongan Taehyung.

'H-hyung—'

Jungkook merasakan seluruh tubuhnya menegang. Jemari kakinya mengerut penuh antisipasi dari batasnya yang mendekat. Sedangkan perutnya menegang hebat- meremas penis Taehyung di dalamnya. Yang berimbas pada gerakan Taehyung yang semakin brutal menabrak prostatnya.

'A-AKH–'

Jungkook memekik keras sekali ketika klimaks meleburkan logikanya. Punggungnya melengkung menjemput nikmat. jemarinya menekan epidermis prianya- menyisakan lekukan bulan sabit di sana. Sperma Jugkook menyebar ke sebagian tubuhnya dan tubuh Taehyung yang mengukungnya. Rektumnya menggerus habis penis Taehyung di dalam sana- memicu Taehyung meledakkan sperma dalam waktu sepersekian detik sesudahnya.

Mereka mengais oksigen— menyisakan deru nafas yang bersautan di udara. Jungkook kacau, terlalu lelah untuk sekedar beringsut dari meja makan. Membiarkan kakinya terkulai lemah di sisi Taehyung.

Taehyung menarik diri- menahan gejolak nafsu ketika melihat spermanya menetes. Jungkook melenguh kecil. Melihat lubang Jungkook yang menganga memerah- meneteskan sperma setiap kali lubang itu membuka dan mengerut. Taehyung menurunkan wajahnya- berhadapan dengan lubang Jungkook. Dan tanpa rasa jijik memakan lubangnya kembali.

'H-hyung—s-sudahh-'

Jungkook tidak punya tenaga untuk sekedar mengenyahkan Taehyung dari tubuh bagian bawahnya. Lidah Taehyung disana asyik menjilat apapun, menimbulkan decakan erotis. Leher Jungkook terasa kering- perih untuk sekedar bersuara. Hanya erangan serta desisan lirih yang lolos dari bibir Jungkook.

Sementara Taehyung sibuk dengan pekerjaan lidahnya. Menjilat- mengecap apapun. Menikmati hasil pelecehannya. Kemudian menarik diri ketika sudah puas 'memakan' bagian bawah Jungkook. Ia tersenyum senang ketika melihat wajah kelelahan kekasihnya. Rasa lapar yang tadi begitu menyiksanya mendadak hilang begitu saja. Jungkook selalu bisa memuaskan sisi buasnya yang selalu lapar.

Taehyung mengecup kening Jungkook lama- ikut tersenyum ketika melihat Jungkook tersenyum.

"Terima kasih makan malamnya, Kook-"

.

.

.

 _ **Hampir 2k tulisan bokep. Hadiah spesial karena besok tidak jadi kuliah-dan menikmati waktu libur. Dan kenapa ngerasa kalo adegan bokepnya rada bertele-tele ya? Maafkan hehehe.**_

 _ **Dan terima kasih para panutanku di keluarga persangean- selalu memberi inspirasi bokep luar biasa**_

 _ **Sekian.**_


End file.
